


The Punisher

by LadyTheWarrior



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheWarrior/pseuds/LadyTheWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a short poem that describes the executioner. The one and only " Pyramid Head "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punisher

" The Punisher "

 

Nor dead, neither alive

Born of darkness and ink of the night

His steel sword rings through the halls

It warns out loud

Death has arrived

All his body's covered in Blood

Curdled blood, Bitter crud

He's not the judge

But takes down, those are

Judged as Sinners

Those are condemned

To Hang alive

Beneath the crimson, oh crimson metal

He puts on his head, veiling his eyes

Nobody knows the face that's lurkin'

Hauntin' and tearin' the miserable lives 

Is it a man? Is it a ghost?

Is it Satan?

How 'bout them all?

Got no Mercy, nor compassion

Cuts off the heads

Deaf to beggars

As they proclaim

Give us a Chance

Give us a Chance

Whining with their

Slayed hands

 

When sirens call

Run, Hide,

Escape for life

They ring for him, waking him up

Gauging your eyes, peeling your skin

He exiles the soul, pouring fuel from within 

 To set you on flames

And burn you to roots

He doesn't care, if you scream for soothe

Shh…

Don't breathe a word

When he's passing by your door

Searching, Looking for next victim

To bite the bait

And carries them out to that place

Some call hell 

 

When Sirens call

Hide in Shadows

But don't you fret

Cause he sees your fear,  

He knows if you're, scared of death,

Smile instead, embrace your fate 

 

He's the child of darkness you see, Stepping on the Calvery 

Holding the judgmental sword

When sirens call he'll be sent by the Lord


End file.
